


The tale of the Lady Warrior and the Bastard Blacksmith.

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fluff, penelope curse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So this is the tale of how a Bastard Blacksmith helps break the Curse a young Lady have been living with for quite a few years.This was inspired by a twitter post so credit for the main idea goes to the Gendrya community on twitter. You people are dope AF.





	The tale of the Lady Warrior and the Bastard Blacksmith.

Had he known what was to transpire later Gendry might have been more exited about his new job at the castle that had housed the Stark family for hundreds of years but he had no clue.

He was simply just a young blacksmith who had been send north by his master “To learn new things”. He had a letter of recommendation he had handed to the guard and then he had meet the Lord shortly after. He had no clue why, but the older man had studied him intensely for a minute and had then nodded. 

He was to work mainly as a smith, but he was also going to be helping out around the castle. He had been there a week when he had first been send to the West wing. It was usually closed off but he had been visited by Lord Stark who had personally asked him to do this and well, hard to say no to the man who were the source of your only income. There was a wall that needed fixing and after he had gathered the things needed he had made his way to said room.

Inside he noticed more than half of the room was closed off by paper screens decorated in light colours so light could still shine through them. He placed his things down and then heard something or someone move on the other side of the screens. 

“Who is there?” a woman asked. Her voice was clean and clear as she had spoken and he looked over in the direction where the voice had came from. 

“I'm Gendry, blacksmith and wall fixer. Who are you?” he answered and he heard some more movement from behind the screen before he spotted a shadow of a person on the other side.

“Arya of house Stark. I'm sorry about the wall... my hand just slipped,” she said and he noticed the name.

“Forgive me my manners Lady Stark,” he had just fucked up big time.

“Don't call me that,” she said in a calm tone as she just stayed where she was. 

“But you are a Lady, m'Lady,”

“I am a Stark, my mother and sister are Ladies. I am just me. I'm not elegant, nor am I delicate like my sister. I am the wild Wolf, the strong and independent and annoying Wolf but never a Lady,” he shook his head as she spoke.

“Are you a bit stubborn m'Lady?” he asked, trying to see what her reaction would be. He had never said that she was elegant or delicate but maybe that was just words she associated with being a Lady.

A flying shoe hit him in the face and he snapped out of it as he heard her laugh from her side of the screen.

“So stubborn it is and with great aim. But why the screen?” he had been wondering about the screen since he had stepped inside. He saw the shadow got up and started to pace around on the other side of the screen.

“I'm not well, a sickness has gotten to me. It is not dangerous for others unless they touch me so I keep the screens up so the infection doesn't spread,” the words she said sounded rehearsed and that left him to wonder what the real reason was. But then he looked at the wall he was about to fix and he saw quite a few marks after what looked to be plates and knifes. 

He took a deep breath, he could call her out on her bullshit or he could just ask about the wall and try to ask the servants about Arya later and not make her uncomfortable. Choosing the second option he started to prepare what he needed.

The next few hours was filled with light conversation about how she in boredom had decided to throw random stuff she had at the wall till a guard had arrived and how it had taken them close to an hour to notice. That and how her mother had yelled at her for a few hours after that for not being more like her sister and a proper young Lady. 

He thought he was done and started to pack up when she got up. 

“I guess you should prepare yourself. That was nothing, the rest of the walls are so much worse,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. 

He sighed and ran his fingers over his head as he heard a giggle from her side.

“Do you like to be mean to people?” he asked, joking and he saw her shadow shrug.

“I like to throw stuff and like you have seen I'm pretty good at it,” and she was right. 

“Well, then I guess I can just leave my things here and continue tomorrow,” he said as he packed the last few things up and looked over at where her shadow was visible. 

“Guess I shall see you tomorrow then Gendry,”

“M'Lady,” he bowed and then waked out of the door with her “Don't call me that” in his ear.

Truth be told she had had an amazing day. She rarely had visitors and most of the time it was ladies because then the screens wasn't needed. No, she did not have a disease or sickness... She was cursed... And that just made her life so much harder. 

Her curse was like something out of a fairytale told to warn kids and make them behave. It had been seven years ago when she had been barely eleven. She had to go to this party with her family and she had been forced to wear a dress. Everyone had laughed at her like they always did. 

Arya Horseface.

They had called her that and all the kids her age had basically ganged up on her when she had exploded. She had pushed, kicked, bitten and snared at them, behaving more like a wolf than a human and nothing like a Lady. 

An older looking woman had come to stop them all, but she had continued and that was when the woman had grabbed her and had placed her lips next to her ear.

“Till your two natures are united you shall be cursed my child. Cursed to make any man who looks upon you after your fifteenth name day fall madly in love with you. Only True Love and True Acceptance can break the spell, but be aware: if it is not broken by your eighteenth name day it will be permanent,” 

The old hag hadn't been joking. Her fifteenth name day came and then out of the blue the servants started to make offers of marriage to her. It became so bad that she had to be put into a tower they had and only have female servants come and help her till all the men affected had been dealt with. And that was when she had been moved to the west wing and the screens had come up. 

Her mother had of course send word out and she had tried to set her up with plenty of young lords, but here she was, still cursed and less than a week away from her name day. Less than a week away from being eternally doomed to never walk freely. 

And this was when her father had walked in and had moved the screens to slip inside and look at her. She always thanked the Gods that men in her family wasn't affected by the curse. She had no idea what she would do without her father and her brothers... 

Standing up she smiled at him as they both closed the distance and she just disappeared into his arms as she was hugged by him. 

“So, how was it, talking to someone new?” he asked and she looked up at him. Her father had never tried to set her up with anyone. Or he hadn't done that until today apparently. Yet she wasn't mad. 

“It was nice. He seem different. Less like an ass with money and more like a person. But why him?” she had to ask. Why send a commoner into her room in hopes of her liking him.

“Remember that time I travelled down south and meet with my old friend, the King. He was never the most faithful of men. I meet a young boy, close in age to Jon and Robb, a blacksmiths apprentice. He looked so much like his father did when he was that young. I paid his master to send the boy North if the King should ever die, just in case anyone wanted to take out the Bastards,” Ned explained and she quickly put two and two together. 

“Gendry is a Baratheon or wait... He has no last name, but he should be a Waters, right? And that is why you are trying to set your youngest daughter up with him? Because of your friendship with his father?” they were getting desperate and sure he seemed friendly, but she still didn't believe that the curse would ever be broken.

Ned shook his head and sat down on one of her chairs, and she walked over. She might be a woman grown, but she had always been her fathers daughter so she took her seat next to him and leaned her back against the outside of his leg as she looked out over her room. 

“You remind me so much of your aunt Lyanna. And once I saw the boy again I couldn't help but just send the boy up here. He seem to be a good man and from what I have read he is a faithful one as well. Quite unlike his father in personality. A bit stubborn but that is good and well, if he has to contend with you it will be needed,” her father said and winked at her. She hit his leg but smiled as well. 

“I haven't even seen his face yet and you are probably already imagining grandchildren...” she rolled her eyes and he patted her hair.

“He has dark hair and blue eyes like the summer sky. Just like his father before him and just like every other true Baratheon ever. But I wouldn't be opposed to having some small dark haired grandchildren,” her father said and she had to laugh. 

“I'll probably die here, all alone, years after the curse hasn't been lifted,” she half joked. It was the on and only option in her mind.

“You still have a week , we still have a week. Don't give up hope ,” her father tried and she just shook her head.

Next morning she had moved her screens so Gendry could get to another section of the room. And then she picked up her wooden sword and started to swing it. Cutting the air she didn't notice he had arrived and had no clue he had been standing and looking at her shadow until he spoke.

“Sword dancing. I have never seen anyone be as fluid as you are and I have seen my share of swords men,”

She had stopped in her tracks when she had heard his voice and then stepped closer to the screen.

“I'm not a man,” she pointed out as she found a chair. 

“That is true. Never accused you of being a man, m'Lady. But what I will accuse you off is being left handed. Am I right?” he asked and she had looked down at her left hand that was tightly gripped around her wooden sword.

“How?” she asked, not even bothering pretending to be polite. 

“I am a blacksmith. I know nearly anything and everything there is to know about weapons and how they are used. It was pretty obvious from the way your shadow looks but being left handed is a great thing, gives you an advantage compared to all of us right handed people,” he said as he started to move around and unpack what he needed.

She looked in his direction as he started to work.

“But you don't seem disturbed by me practising,” she noted. She knew most men were against ladies even handling weapons let alone use them.

“Why would I, a blacksmith, be disturbed by anything but the fact that you are using a wooden sword?” he asked as he started his work.

“How did you...” 

“I'm a blacksmith,” he stated as he worked.

“No one wants to give me a real one... because I'm a Lady,” she sighed as she looked at her bad excuse of a sword. Yet it was all she had and she loved it but still. 

She noticed the sounds from the other side of the screen had stopped and then she spotted a tall shadow that was right in front of the screen where she was sitting.

“Hand it over. And then I want to know how the weight of the blade feels in your hand,” he said and she was to aware of him being this close... Bending down she let the sword pass under the screen and she saw a large hand grab the blade. 

“There is a metal core so the weight is good I think... I have looked into swords and well, my style fits...” she said and then she was interrupted.

“A Braavosi styled sword. Skinny blade, made for speed and stabbing, not slicing and cutting. But how do you feel about the length of the blade?” he asked and she thought about it.

“I'm used to this one so maybe something similar?”

“Give me a few days then and then maybe, just maybe you will get a proper sword,” he said and then the blade was pushed back to her.

He had taken a good look at the wooden blade and had gotten the size and weight memorized. He fully intended on making the sword tonight and then get it sharpened and the final touches added so she could get the sword, a real sword, within the next few days.

“You are going to make a sword for me?” she asked and he could hear the disbelief in her voice. Standing up again he stretched his back before he returned to his work.

“Yes, I'm going to make a sword to you. What about it?” 

“I... I am supposed to be a Lady... I'm not supposed to...”

“No supposed to what? Fight? That is bullshit. You can be a lady and a fighter at the same time you do know that, right?” he said and she became quiet so he just worked till he heard her walk around on her side of the screen. He heard her sit down and then something that sounded like furs being pulled over someone. 

“Sleep well,” he said and heard a small huff from her before he just worked till he was done with his section of the day. 

He was tempted to peak over the screens but out of respect he didn't and just left after he had packed up for the day, expecting there to be more work the next day.

Going to the forges he made sure he looked busy till he had melted the steel he needed. And then he started to chat with the men. He asked about Arya and heard the rumours that was whispered. A curse that made men go mad with love when they saw her and a time limit.

That did explain the whole screen thing... Yet it didn't explain why he had been ordered into the room with her... By her own father of all people. 

He had asked how the curse could be broken but no one knew that, so he just spend the last few hours listening to a description of her by the men who remembered her from before the curse had taken effect. 

She had been short, something he could confirm. Had dark brown hair and cold grey eyes. She wasn't a great beauty according to the men who then talked of her sister, who had recently left to marry Theon Greyjoy, the heir of the Iron Islands. 

As the men talked about Lady Sansa he focused on the sword and what he knew about the youngest daughter of the house of Stark. She was a short, stubborn, short and dark brown hair and grey eyes. She was elegant in her movements and agile. She was asleep in the daytime and was under a curse...

Yet despite her being stubborn he already liked her. He liked her attitude even if she somehow missed the whole point of women being able to be strong and a Lady at the same time. It seemed like those two things were different things to her. Like she couldn't be beautiful and admired for that while having a sword. 

He had not heard of many women with swords, but he, personally, already found her more interesting because of that fact. He liked the idea of a woman who knew about weapons. But maybe that was just the blacksmith in him talking. 

And so with those thoughts on his mind he went to bed close to midnight after finishing the base of the sword. 

The next day went as the previous one except Arya tried to stay up more of the day and asked in to his life. 

He didn't really have much to tell or nothing to exiting. He had been visited by her father once, a fact that he had forgotten till that morning, but other than that most of his life had been work and more work. 

She was as direct as she had been the day before and had asked a very unladylike series of questions regarding his personal life and his experiences with the opposite sex. Luckily he didn't have much to share. A drunk night and waking up not remembering anything could hardly be considered scandalous when the former king had slept with nearly all the women in Kings Landing. 

Why she had asked that she had no idea, but his honesty was refreshing and she had nearly laughed as he had explained the few details he had remembered. A metal door handle and a kitchen knife. 

“You really only remember the metal parts huh?” she asked as she was sitting next to the screen with a book on her lap.

“I swear by the old and new God's that is all I remember. That and maybe some red hair? Maybe? But I haven't been drunk since. Apparently I can't be trusted when drinking,” he explained and she somehow managed to keep her laughter under control.

She coughed to get back and then his words from yesterday returned to her. Did he really believe that she could be both a Lady and a warrior? Because her mother would kill her if she knew that what she wanted was to help protect the people. 

She was a Lady. She was supposed to marry a Lord and just have kids, look pretty and be polite. But she was ugly, she didn't wanna marry a Lord. Kids? She only wanted them if she married someone of her own choosing. And being polite part was out of the question. She always spoke her mind and never censured herself when she wanted to swear. 

“Are you falling asleep in your chair?” she heard Gendry ask and she snapped back before she answered. 

“No... I was just thinking about the whole Lady warrior thing. My mother will kill me if I ever suggested that I wanted to fight. She will kill you or kick you out if you give me a sword,”

“Well, that is to bad. This place is nice and the air is clean and crisp compared to Kings Landing. That and the food is better,” he didn't seem to worry about being kicked out that much, but then again, he was her fathers best friends Bastard so she doubted he would get more than a slap on the wrist. 

“My father won't allow it. He brought you here for a reason. He is sentimental, but not in the bad way,” she said and then heard him stop what he was doing. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean he knows who you are... he knows who your father was. He knew him, so well that he knew you were his son when he saw you back in Kings Landing,” 

“Wait, hold on. I have never known my father, yet a Lord knows my father. A Lord from the North recognize me because of my looks? How?” he sounded desperate as he nearly fell over his own words. She had just been going with the flow of things, but she now realized that she had turned this conversation from casual to super serious and she had to take a breath before she could tell him exactly what she knew. 

“My fathers best friend, King Robert, you probably know his reputation. He slept with most women and well...” 

She heard something metal hit the floor as he dropped his tool. 

“... I... I... Hmm...” sometimes she wished she didn't have to stay behind her screens, because the poor man was clearly loosing it.

“I'm sorry?” she said, and she was. She shouldn't have told him like this. She shouldn't have just sprung it on him.

“But my father will never send you away, he is fare to loyal to your father to let you return and possibly be killed for being who you are,” 

“... I'm a Bastard... the Kings Bastard...” he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear it.

“You are still you, you know that right?” she tried to help him snap out of it and it must have helped because he moved a bit and came closer to the screen before he sat down on the floor, his back to her.

He had not expected this. Had not expected well anything as he came north. He had found it strange how fast he had to leave, and Lord Stark had looked at him weirdly, but this. 

“I think I might understand your whole Lady warrior thing better now... I'm a Bastard but what does that mean?” he had heard about a few Bastards, but not many. They were rarely spoken of. 

“I don't think it means anything unless you want it to. You are still you. Knowing who your father is doesn't change that fact,” she said, repeating herself. 

“That means you are also still you, right? You are still stubborn as shit and elegant when dancing with your blade,” he had to point out. He could nearly hear her eyes roll. 

“Hey, I'm right and you know it. But next time you know stuff like this, don't just drop it on the person, okay?” this time he heard her sigh from her side of the screen and he just took a deep breath before he looked at the wall and just how much he had to fix.

“You seem sorta small in size, yet how can you do this much damage?” he asked as he got up again and grabbed his tools. 

“Hey, I might be a short little Lady, but that doesn't mean I can't deal some damage, okay!” she said as feisty as ever. He shook his head and then heard her yawn. 

“Go get some sleep, I'm just going to fix this for now and think about what I, as a Bastard, should do with everything,” 

“Don't be stupid and just do you,” she said as he heard her move to lay down. He waited till he had heard her furs being pulled over her before he started to work and think. 

He was honestly surprised about his father, yet every interaction between him and Lord Stark made more sense now than before. It made sense if he saw his friend in him that Lord Stark would take him in. It made more sense that he would take special interest in him, yet it made no sense why he would send him in here... Unless... 

He had never really been attracted to someone, not in the deep sense anyway. Yet he was slowly realizing, without even seeing her, that he cared for Arya. That he cared for Lady Stark. But he knew it could be nothing more than a one sided crush, specially if he was a Bastard. She was to marry a lucky Lord and be her true self with him and her husband would love her for it. 

He finished up his section and then grabbed a little food along the way to the forges where the other men finally noticed his project as he was finishing up the handle first before he started to sharpen the blade. 

He remembered the dimensions of her wooden blade and then checked everything was as it should be before he took the sword with him to his room, keeping it with his warhammer he had brought along. 

The next day he had more work in Arya's room and he brought the sword with him. Arriving he knocked on the door before entering and looking for her shadow. Spotting her with her sword he smiled.

“It is time to retire the old bade and for you to start practising with steel,” he said as he walked to the edge of the screen where it meet with the wall. He turned his back to the screen and took the blade by the edge, wearing a glove as to protect his hand while he let the handle stick through to her side. 

He heard her come running and then stop once she saw the handle. 

“Is that a wolf?” she asked as she slowly grabbed it and he let go.

“You are a Stark after all, right?” he said and then there was silence before he heard the sound of castle forged steel cutting air. 

“It is perfect,” she said and he exhaled, noticing now he had held his breath. He stated his work for the day as she practised. He saw her shadow dance around on the screen and just smiled as she slowly but surely got used to the sword.

“This blade is amazing, but what weapon do you use?” she had asked after a few hours.

“A warhammer,” he said and didn't really think much of it before she stopped and he looked over at her shadow.

“A warhammer? Like King Robert?” 

He thought for just a few seconds and then...

“Yes... but I swear, I just picked that because I'm always using a hammer and well, being used to the size and weight it just made sense. That and I have always been strong... is that also something I have from my father?” and thus he began to doubt everything he knew.

“Probably. Maybe you just got the physical aspects and not the personality because you never knew him. Meaning you are still you, so don't panic. That and King Robert wouldn't be able to make a simple dagger, let alone a sword like this,” she said. Telling someone not to panic shouldn't work, yet it did... for some odd reason it worked how or why he had no clue... all he knew was that the more he thought about what she said the more calm he got.

“It is just weird...” he said and slowly started to work again. And then he got to thinking...

“I know there is a screen for a reason, but since I am a simple blacksmith do you think that I could, maybe once see you with the sword?” he asked expecting there to be a little yelling and a loud No. 

Had he just asked to see her? But she was cursed and he would be hit immediately by the curse and then... and then she would have no one again, yet...

“Tonight. The inner courtyard. Midnight. Bring your warhammer,” she said before she could change her mind. It had been three years since she had been able to talk to someone and now she just really wanted to see him. She really wanted to see him and so she let her impulses run wild. She knew the risk. There was a high chance he would see her and fall for her and that she would have to run straight for her brothers rooms to get to safety. Yet she was willing to risk it to see him, just once. 

Had she been intrigued by him, yes. Had she fallen for his bullheaded personality, probably. Would she admit to this, Never. 

He had replied with a single huff and had then worked faster than he had the last few days. She had put down the sword at around midday because she knew she needed a little sleep before she was to meet him. 

When she woke up at dinnertime he was gone and his things packed up for the day. She had dinner with her father who arrived shorty after, but she didn't tell him abut her plans. She knew he would disapprove, so she just told him that she had told Gendry who his father was. 

This was what they were talking about till he left and then she did what she usually did that time of week, she stepped into a hot bath. Soaking in the water she got nervous. She, Arya Stark, a Wolf got nervous. But she could do this, she knew she could. So she got dressed in her pants and a long doublet over a linen shirt. 

She found a belt that seemed to be just right for this and then took her new sword. Her sister had her needles and was a master at embroidery so maybe... Maybe she should name her blade after that, name it Needle? She nodded to herself as she placed Needle at her side and then she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. 

Her hair was as it always was, half up, half down. She looked like she always did, without a hint of womanly shapes, meaning she was basically a stick with the face of a horse. 

Anyway she got a cloak and slowly walked down halls less walked till she reached the inner courtyard before midnight. Staying in the shadows till she knew it was time and then she stepped out. 

He had left early, had worked faster so he could have a chance at getting a little sleep before he had to meet her. And he might have washed his face so he didn't look like shit when he was standing in front of the petite sword fighting Lady. He had pulled his fingers through his hair and then set out. 

He arrived before she did and was standing opposite her when she stepped out and into the moonlight. 

And then his jaw dropped. 

She was short, sure, but she was well-proportioned. Her entire frame was small so her narrow shoulders was just right for her small hips. He watched as she slowly took a few more steps out and then he finally took a good look at her. Her dark brown hair looked black in the dim moonlight. The top half was tied into a bun leaving her face free of hair and making it easier for him to notice her grey eyes that was framed by long eyelashes. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and so was her lips as he lets his eyes wander down over her body. He noticed she was slim, but he didn't mind that. She seemed to be around the right size to fit into the arms of someone his size. 

He smiled as he steppe forward, warhammer in his hand. He knew he was tall and scruffy looking. He knew he had a broad chest, but he was working as a blacksmith so him having muscles was just something that happened. He had the dark hair that probably looked a mess and blue eyes that might seem dark because of the lack of sunlight. 

He saw her look up and then take a step back, as if she was ready to run. So he just stood there and let her get comfortable with him. 

“No sudden urges to propose to me?” she said after a minute and he shook his head as he realized she was waiting for the curse to take effect.

“I mean, I could propose if that would make you happy, but your brothers might kill me so,” he said, remaining calm. And then he realized he wasn't lying... He would propose if she asked him to. But the curse didn't seem to work, what so ever. Or at least not on him... He did like her before he had even seen her... But was that the reason he wasn't affected by the curse.

She seemed to relax when he spoke and then she moved closer, looking at him, judging him. 

“Father was right, dark hair, blue eyes and strong. The Baratheon look,” she noted as she stopped in front of him and then looked at the warhammer. He lifted it so she could have a better look at it. It had a bull design on both sides of the joining of the hammers head and the handle and he was proud of it. Nearly as proud as he was of her sword. 

“It is probably way to heavy for me,” she said and he shrugged. 

“Place your hands under it and then I will slowly let go of it,” he saw her hesitate for just a second before they started their little trust exorcise. He never loosened his grip, but he slowly let her carry the weight of it till she was carrying the entire weight of his warhammer.

“And you fight with this?” she looked at him in disbelief as he slowly reversed he process and then just swung the hammer up so it was resting behind his head, across his shoulders. 

“I have been working with metal since I could walk. This is getting to light for me,”

She blinked a few times and then pulled out her sword. 

“I have named it. Since I can't sew and it is a slim blade I thought Needle would be appropriate,” she said and let the blade rest on her palms.

“Sounds good to me. But do you like it?” he had to make sure she loved it, because he had rushed a little, not that it made the blade weaker or the details any less good. He had just wanted her to have it as soon as possible. 

She smiled as she wrapped her left hand around the handle an then let the blade slice through the air.

“It is perfect. The balance, weight and length. Everything is spot on,” she said and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

And then she grabbed a practise sword and challenged him to a duel, just for fun. He agreed and then they both remove their cloaks and started a dance that was elegant on her part and not to bad looking on his part. He did switch out the sword for his warhammer after a half an hour or so, but only so he could block her attacks more effectively. 

It was probably four hours later that they heard a noise and then Gendry turned around to find one of the knights standing there. He saw the man look over his shoulder and then the man started to run towards Arya, who was standing frozen in place. He had seconds to think so he let his warhammer fall and ran straight for the other man, tackling him to the ground, sitting on him.

“MY LADY, I, SER PODRICK PAYNE ASK FOR YOUR HANd...” and that was all he managed to say before Gendry knocked him out with a singe blow to the head by his fist. 

He looked around and saw Arya standing with large and scared eyes, clearly starting to panic. He got up from the now unconscious Podrick and quickly got his own cloak, before he moved closer to her, calling out her name.

“Arya, put Needle down,” he said and watched as she snapped out of it and focused on him, still terrified. He closed the distance and then wrapped his cloak around her, pulling the hood over her head.

“Now go. I'm taking this one to your father and then I am going to find you, okay?” he said. By the Gods did he just wanna hug her and make sure she was safe, but they didn't have time and it would be wrong. He was just a bastard and she was a Lady. He exhaled when she nodded and then ran. He grabbed her cloak and then both the passed out man and his warhammer. Walking inside with all that was hard, but he managed to find his way to the door that lead to the bed camber of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. The guard stopped him and he asked the other man to wake up the Lord, telling him it was about Arya, if he asked why he was pulled out of bed this early. 

It took less than five minutes for Lord Eddard Stark to be out in the hall with Gendry and for the guard to be running down to get a few more men. 

“What happened Lad?” he the Lord asked as Gendry put down Podrick and his weapon.

“I was out in the inner courtyard, letting Lady Arya practise against me with her sword when he just came along and started to yell,” 

Eddard looked at him like he had gone mad.

“Arya was practising against you? But her curse...” and then Gendry cut him off.

“The curse seem to work on men who didn't have feelings for her before they saw her..” he said and looked down. He had just told Lord Stark that he, a bastard, had feelings for his true born daughter. That was just the way to get send to the wall. 

He was surprised when a large hand was placed on his shoulder and then he looked up and the Lord who was smiling at him.

“That makes sense. Thank you for caring about her, and for saving her,” he said and then the guards arrived and Eddard ordered the poor soldier send to another castle in the North for a year, before he ordered one of the other men t get Gendry's warhammer delivered to his room.

Gendry raised an eyebrow, but was then made to follow the lord. They walked through a maze of courtyards before ending up in a archway that lead into a small forest. 

“Go on, I will follow you, but she probably needs you more than me in a time like this,” Eddard said and pushed him inside. Was he being set up with Arya by her own father?

He didn't really have time to think to much about that as he soon walked in to a clearing. She was sitting before an old white tree with a face carved into it. He made sure to make a noise and she jumped up, but didn't turn around.

“Who is there,” her voice was shaking and she seemed so small in his cloak that he just followed his heart and closed the distance between them.

“It's just me,” he said gently as he stood just out of reach for her. She turned around and looked still as scared as he had feared. 

“Hey, it is okay,” closing the distance between them he pulled her into a hug, and he had been right earlier. She fitted perfectly into his arms. She was just the right size for him to wrap his arms around and hold her close. 

She was shaking. It had been a year since she had last been seen by someone and it had been as traumatic as the other times. So when Gendry had told her to run she had gone for the Godswood. The one place her and her father shared as their secret hiding place and this was where she had been when Gendry had arrived.

She didn't know it was him till he spoke and that had made her relax a little. Not turning around was her way of making sure her curse didn't affect the person who was behind her, but after being yelled at and nearly attacked by the young knight she was shaking badly as she tried to appear small. Not to hard when she was wearing Gendry's cloak that was dragging on the ground because he was twice her size. 

She became more tense as the person got closer and then she heard his voice and for some stupid reason she nearly cried. Turning around she must have looked like a hurt pup because next thing she knew he had her wrapped into a hug. 

She buried her face in his chest and grabbed a hold on his doublet, breathing in his scent as she was practically covered in him. From his cloak to his arms, but she needed this. Needed someone to make her feel safe.

“Shhhh,” she heard him say and then she realized she was crying. Tears were running down the young wolfs cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She was shaking and crying and everything was a mess. She felt his arms tighten around her as he pulled her closer and grabbed her so he could take some of the weight of her feet. Seven hells. 

And then she heard someone else approach and she tried to disappear deeper into Gendry's arms when a calm voice spoke.

“It is alright Arya,” her father... she couldn't or rather didn't want to move so she just turned her face so she could look out from under the hood as her cheek was still firmly placed on Gendry's doublet. 

“Father,” how her voice managed to break twice in one word was beyond her but it didn't matter to much, because she was still held tightly by strong arms while still crying like the scared kid she was. 

Her father walked over and removed the hood, while Gendry just stayed where he was. Her legs were still shaking and she knew he knew that. And her father just stood there, his hand on her head as he gently stroke her hair and dried away her tears. 

Finally feeling safe again she slowly started to calm down. Her tears ran dry and then her legs stopped shaking. Gendry slowly let her stand on her own, yet didn't release her from the tight hug she was in and she just stood there with him and her father, without them saying a single word.

“You should get her inside Lad and you my love need sleep,” her father said and reluctantly stepped back. Gendry seemed to finally realize what he had done might be slightly inappropriate and so he released her, or at least loosened his grip so she could move if she wanted to. 

“A shameless one this is,” she said and her voice managed to stay calm this time. That comment broke the two men and both smiled.

“What was I supposed to do when you looked like you were about to cry m'Lady?” Gendry asked as he took a step back and looked at her. She straightened her back and just shrugged. 

“That is my girl. Lad, she can't be seen so let her hide on your back so she doesn't have to walk with her face covered. I don't want to see her fall and stumble over a brick,” her father said and she hit his arm. 

“Excuse the old man, he apparently expect us to fall for each other like my aunt Lyanna and your father Robert did many years ago,” she noted as she blushed but hid it with the hood. She did spot Gendry's cheeks turning light rose before he turned his back to her and kneeled down so she could reach his back. She shot her father a look and he laughed as she jumped up. She wrapped her legs around Gendry, who placed his hands on her thighs to keep her secure. 

And that was when Needle decided to poke its head out of the cloak and her father looked at it before he nodded and Gendry slowly made his way to the exit.

He stops right after they have walked out of the Godswood and she lifts her head so she can look out under the hood.

“Are you lost?” she asked, yes she was amused by this. 

He turned his face to her and then slowly forward again after nearly kissing her accidentally. She blinked just a little, blushing but trying to remain calm, before she placed her forehead against his shoulder.

“Straight, two turn left, one turn right and then we are at the forges,” she said and felt as he started to move. 

She repeated herself a few more times as he walked, but other than directions they were quiet... and that was out of character for them both. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable. She was hidden and getting tired, while he just found his way to her room. 

She must have fallen asleep while he was walking because she remembered gentle but huge hands getting her down. Her shoes had been removed and weapons as well, or that was what she thought she remembered.

Anyway, what she did remember was a warm hand and how she had taken it and just not let go, like ever. She had just held on and held on and not let go. 

He had not expected her to fall asleep on his back and never expected her to cling on to his hand, but here he was, sitting on the floor next to Arya's bed, holding her hand as she was sleeping. 

He woke up a few hours later, his back aching and his butt hurting from sitting on the floor, but he was still holding her hand. He looked at her face as she slept and just waited for her to wake up before he tried to move. 

She looked relaxed compared to how she had been in the Godswood and well, it suited her. Then he noted her eyes slowly opening and he just looked down at their hands. He felt her eyes on him, but he waited a little before he looked up at her and then she released his hand. 

He stretched and got up before he yawned and tried to wake his legs by walking around a bit in her room. Looking around he sighed.

“You really like to throw daggers...” he said as he spotted all the knife marks in the doors, walls and pillars. He heard her move around and looked over at her as she sat up, untying her hair to fix it. She shrugged and he just sighed again as he walked over and pulled a few daggers out of a wooden frame. 

“I should probably leave so you can get changed,” he noted, but then the door was opened and a group of women entered.

He was partly hidden by screens where he stood so was fairly sure no one noticed him. 

“Lady Arya, we are here with your breakfast,” a girl said and he shook his head. Stepping out he looked at Arya and then at the women gathered. 

“Don't call her that,” he said and he saw her smile before she shook her head at him. 

A woman, older than the rest looked at him and then stepped in between him and Arya.

“And who are you to talk like that to Lady Arya of house Stark,” she asked.

“Mother,” Arya said and he bowed his head.

“I am a simple blacksmith and her friend, but I know her fairly well. I know she hates being called a Lady so you, as her Lady mother should accept that, Lady Stark,” he said and walked past her over to stand next to Arya who had gotten up. 

“Step away from her Boy,” Lady Stark said and Arya's eyes grew dark.

“Stay,” she said to him and he nodded as she stepped forward.

“Gendry is the first friend I have gotten in Years so he stays. That and maybe you should ask father about him before you kick him out,” she said, being as sassy as she always was and he saw that as a sign of her being back to normal. No more blushing, just being kickass.

Lady Stark looked at them and they glared back. She turned her attention to him again and he raised an eyebrow.

“She is still my Daughter, she is a Lady, even if she denies it,”

“Forcing her to be something she doesn't feel like she is will not change the way she feel. She might even resent you for it,” he pointed out.

“But...”

“But nothing. Course she is a Lady, but she is also a Warrior. She managed to prove that much when she got a few hits in on me last night. She is strong and capable, and she deserves more credit for teaching herself how to fight and for making this mess on her walls,” he pointed to the holes on the walls and furniture. 

“Last night? You mean this morning you came to get Eddard? That was You?” 

“Yes, that was me with a guard over my shoulder after we had been fighting for like a few hours, right?” he looked at Arya who nodded.

“I was beating your ass,” 

“I didn't fight back, I just blocked your attacks. Can't have a lowly blacksmith hit a Lady can we,” he had a grin on his face when she hit his shoulder and just shook her head.

“You saved her?” Lady Stark still seemed surprised. 

“I just did what any man would have done. Made sure she wasn't getting tackled by an insane man,” he shrugged and Arya shook her head a second time.

“Arya?” Her mother then turned her attention to her young daughter. 

“He did more than that. He made sure I was okay after. Father took you to the Godswoods right?” she looked at him and he nodded before she continued.

“I had a panic attack and he helped. He and father both did,” she explained.

Lady Stark sighed and then shook her head, clearly giving up. 

“I guess I should get the servants to get some more food then,” she said and he shook his head. 

“I am a blacksmith, I'll just swing by the kitchens later and get some myself Lady Stark,” looking at her as he spoke he went to grab his things and then started today's work. 

Lady Stark and Arya talked for a short while longer before the Lady of Winterfell left, leaving them alone again.

“Thank you,” 

He looked over at Arya and then shook his head.

“You don't have to thank me, I just did what I thought was right and now your mother might hate me for all I know,” he turned around as he spoke and saw her sitting on her bed, her sword placed in front of her. 

“But that shouldn't really matter as long as I don't hate you, you should be fine,”she shook her head and he sighed. 

And so they day went as the others, with her practising and him working, while they spoke once in a while. 

Catelyn had gone back to her husband in deep thought. Her daughter was smitten by a blacksmith. Not that that surprised her. Arya had always been a rebel, but at least the boy seemed to understand the difference in class and that made her worry less. 

When she reached him she shook her head.

“Arya is going to be the death of me. First her curse and now a blacksmith. What is to become of her?” 

To her surprise her husband smiled at her and she just looked at him as the smile became a light laughter.

“Is there something I have missed or is our daughters curse fun to you?” she raised an eyebrow.

“No, it is just the poor bastard might just be the answer to our prayers. He is a good boy and he seem to really care about her and understand what she needs,” he said and she glared at him at the mention of a bastard.

“What do you mean by bastard?” 

“Now Catelyn, breath and then close your eyes. Go on, it will all become clear in two seconds,” she looked at her husband as if he had gone mad but the did what he asked of her.

“You remember my sister and I know you saw Robert Baratheon around the same time. Now let their young faces come back to you. And then recall our daugther and the blacksmith,” she did what he asked and then she snapped open her eyes.

“He is the kings bastard... but how?” she asked and looked at Eddard.

“I found him a few years ago and got him here when his father died so he would have a chance at surviving while the Lannisters are killing the rest of the bastards,” he stated and she shook her head.

“Dear, you are to kind,” she nodded and he just shrugged.

“He will have my blessing should he ever ask for her hand in marriage. Not because of who his father was but because of how he handled last night. Never have I seen someone act so protective over someone. He held her together and I was not really needed, yet stayed because well she is ours for just a little while longer,” 

She shook her head and went to hug her husband before she.

“But what about the curse?” she asked.

“She can be happy with him despite being cursed. So maybe we should just be happy she has found someone with a good heart?” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and she nodded again. 

Back in her room Arya looked at the date and then sighed. She sat down with a map on her bed and looked at it, searching for somewhere she could go in the next year to live. A deserted island or an isolated one where she didn't have to hide. 

It was her name day and thus the curse was going to be permanent by midnight. She sighed again and this time Gendry came over and looked over her shoulder. 

“I'm just looking for a new home. I hate having to sleep the entire day away to avoid men... and it is a hassle for my family. So maybe an island somewhere could work...” she explained as she had her back turned against him. And then she felt him sitting down right behind her and his arm wrap around her. 

They had known each other for less than a week and had only been able to be 'Close' for a few hours, yet why did she just relax and lean into his touch? Why was this so easy and why did he make her calm down? 

“You don't have to run you know. And your curse can be broken. You just have to realize what I already know,” he said, being as gentle as always when she needed him to be that. She just sighed and pushed her hair over one shoulder as she pointed to the map.

“This place seems okay, sorta...” she was so unsure of what to do about her life and this whole thing. 

Gendry peaked over the shoulder that was now free from hair and shook his head.

“How long do we have?”

“Till midnight...” she whispered as she looked the map again and then grew frustrated. She grabbed it, scrunched it up and threw it across the room before she just leaned fully onto his body.

“What is it that you already know?” she asked as he pulled his face back and just sat with her leaned up against his chest. 

“That you can be you. You are a Lady by birth and you move like one. Light steps, elegant moves. But you are a fighter as well. The fact is that just because you are one doesn't mean you can't be the other,” he explained and she tried to let that sink in when she felt his body tremble and then she heard his stomach growl.

She started to laugh, like really laugh and he snorted as he kept his arm wrapped around her. 

“You do know I can get us food, right,” she said and he shook his head.

“Do you want anything?” he asked as he got up after releasing her and she nodded. 

“Just a pie and maybe some ale? It has been a while since I have had that and it is nearly my name day so,” she said and he patted her head before he left. It was late afternoon at this point and she looked over and out of the window as the sun was setting, knowing she had a few hours to break the curse in. Sighing again she got up and made the table for them. She had a small table that could seat one or two comfortably so this was the table she picked.

He arrived with food and placed it before he pulled ale from a bag he had with him. 

Sitting down the words about her two sides started to sink in slowly and they kept her in deep thoughts most of the meal. 

“Do you really believe I can be both a Warrior and a Lady?” she asked him and he nodded as he placed his mug of ale down. 

“I know you can be both. Have you seen your actions yesterday and today? You beat me, like a warrior, yet were vulnerable. And you also stood up against your mother, but used that mind of yours and not your blade,”he elaborated and she was about to protest when he reached over and poked her forehead.

“No buts, no bad excuses. This is my opinion so whether you accept it or not is not really my business,” grabbing his mug he emptied the last ale and she just shook her head before she went back to eating. 

Yet she wasn't that hungry and ended up just poking her food. 

He noticed her mood change and kept an eye on her. After she had stabbed her food for a few minutes he got up and took it away from her. 

“Arya, I got one question for you,” 

She blinked and looked at him confused before he continued.

“It is your name day so what do you wanna do?” he asked and she looked like she really had to think about it. 

“Take a walk... outside...” she said and looked down. He nodded and then got his plate before he looked at her. 

“I will get my cloak ready and then you can get ready as well. I'll make sure the coast is clear when I come back from the kitchens,” he wanted her to have at least that. She might not break her curse, but at least she could get this and well, that was better than nothing. 

Luckily the people in the North went to bed early and so most of the men were either heading to bed or already asleep by the time he walked down to the kitchens. 

Or at least that was what he thought. 

He came back to her room with two cloaks in hand and saw she was dressed in pants and a doublet, both held in dark colours. Smiling at her she tried to smile back at him and then he placed his smaller cloak over her shoulders, before he pulled the hood up and hiding her face. 

She pushed him away playfully, and seemed to be lightning up a little. He put his own on and then reached out for her hand.

“M'Lady,” he said and then she glared at him before she took his hand. 

Walking together he let her lead the way out of the castle and down the road. Stopping before they reached Winter Town she looked up and he just looked at her looking at the moon.

Admiring her features he just stood there as her hood felt back. Her breath was visible in the moonlight because it was getting colder. He watched as she closed her eyes after letting go of his hand and then he just stepped over behind her. 

How she knew exactly where he was he never knew but she leaned back and he just wrapped his arms and cloak around her. 

Standing there, like that it somehow just fell into place. Breathing out and leaning into him she could see what he saw. That she was just her. 

She was a badass, pants wearing, sword fighting Lady. She inhaled slowly and then smiled.

But then noise was heard and the road was lid up by touchers and fear flashed before her eyes as someone came around the corner and looked straight at her.

And nothing... the man just kept walking...

She slowly turned around and looked up at Gendry with a confused look in her eyes. He smiled down at her and then she realized what had just happened.

“The curse?”

“You broke it,” he said and she acted on pure instincts. Pulling him down she kissed him. He felt stiff under her lips for a short second before he leaned down and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her.

A month later they were standing in the Godswood, hands joined. She looked up at him, left eyebrow raised and he looked down at her, smiling, as her small hands fitted in his large hands. They had been given a large house in Winter Town with a forge below and a small field for a few horses and a cow or two. 

But most importantly it had just the right amount of space for the two of them and who ever decided to join them later. 

The end.


End file.
